1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to multimedia content creation, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for creating a media sequence with automatic selection of an optimal sequence preset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video editing is a common task for many camera users. Various video editors are available for combining media content into a video sequence, such as ADOBE® PREMIERE® Pro CS6 and ADOBE® PREMIERE® Elements. These video editors allow a user to combine media content, such as video clips, still images, graphics, audio, and the like into a final sequence. Generally, the different media content has different resolutions and/or frame size. However, the final sequence has a single frame size, called a preset frame size. When the media content has a frame size that is smaller than the preset frame size set by the user, hereinafter called a sequence preset, black color is used to fill the empty space around the media content. This is known as letterboxing or pillar boxing. When the media content has a frame size that is larger than the sequence preset, part of the media content is cut off in order to make it fit into the preset size. Neither of these is a desirable result for displaying content.
Currently, a user may select a sequence preset, but the user must manually adjust each media file to fit into the sequence preset. This process is time consuming and cumbersome. Also, a novice user is unaware of which sequence preset is optimal for their final sequence.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for creating a media sequence with automatic selection of an optimal sequence preset.